I Meet the Hetalia Countries
by hetalia-panda-123
Summary: Okay, for me and Mary it started as a normal night on Omegle; spamming strangers. Then Alfred Foster Jones and Arthur Elijah Kirkland pop up then leave. What the hell did I just do! ((Read more about this random story, summery sucks but it's a work in progress !))
1. Chapter 1

**Random crud fan fiction I had the urge to do. It's inspired off of **_**Evealla Rose'**_**s "Meet the Country" thingy off of Wattpad. Although it is changed, making it my own story. Of course go on Wattpad and look at her story, it's pretty good and about to end soon. She lives in Louisiana like me! In the same area too :D! So I was happy about that. Enjoy and enjoy random crap~!**

**No UsUk in this one. I get paired with one of the two and so does meh friend. Fake names will be used, of course, to hide my real self from stalkers~!**

**Enjoy~!**

**. . .**

"AH, Mary could you _move over_!" I yelped out as she sat on my thigh, AGAIN!

She chuckled darkly and moved some of her bangs out of her face, "Oh hush, you know you like it Ann~!" She started to tickle my sides and got me into a laughing fit.

Well fuck her too.

Oh crap, sorry seems I didn't say who 'Mary' and 'Ann' were, now did I? Allow me to explain everything. Mary is my best friend and we met when I was, 9 or 10. She was around 9, so I dunno anymore. She and I are/were now around 16, or I was 16 and she was 15 due to a 2 month difference!

You want what Mary looks like?

Oh well, you're getting it anyway.

Mary had fucking rainbow hair. RAINBOW FUCKING HAIR! She colored it to look like this, don't worry a hair on your little head. Her hair was guy-ish and looked like 'emo-hair' if you asked a person who didn't know her. Basically it was short in the back and she had long bangs that would be pulled to one side, covering one eye. Although to me she was a happy person with a positive outlook of life… ish.

Mary had tan-ish skin and freckles. Her eyes were a pretty hazel color that could make you lost in them… Oh sorry, I got lost in them~! Joking, joking. Her figure was something to be jealous of, believe me. Although she had to watch what she ate, that I was not jealous of. She usually wore either a mini-skirt or a pair of skinny jeans that I could never pull off.

Meanwhile I was her ugly, little, friend. I had pimples on my face that I could pop, but wouldn't go away, no matter how much Mary said they did. I had this type of hair that I wanted to color but my parent wouldn't let me; basically, dirty blond. I hated the color of my hair; I wanted it darker and NOT FUCKING CURLY!

Sigh, I can eat whatever I want and not gain a pound it seems. I was also very thin and pale. I would walk around with my camera and binder then take pictures of nature and other things. Mary met me while I was doing this and we became fast friends.

'How would you meet a person at the age of 9 or 10 doing that?'

Well I never got the attention I wanted at a young child so I just went out with my mother's camera and take pictures and write. Mary was with her grandma and grandpa at the park when I was doing this. From there we would always met up there and hang out.

Back to my hair I guess. I have it in a ponytail, a low one, and a bandana to hide my long bangs. Or pull them back if you want to say that. I always wear an anime t-shirt with a hoodie and baggy cargo pants. Plus slip on shoes. I just try to make myself unattractive.

Back to before!

Mary and I were on 'Omegle' to chat with strangers; yep… good idea right?!

Well we were giggling about our last chat to a random guy with an afro; we told him nice things and hung up on him to put it simply. Then we joined another face-chat with the hopes of them being cute guys in the area~!

'You're chatting with a random stranger, say hello!' Appeared on the top screen as we connected to video chat with the two… I swear I didn't choose the anime interest one…

What Mary and I saw was beyond "what the fuck" it was "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, SHIT-FUCK, IS GOING ON?!" type of thing. We saw two people, both male, and one looked exactly like England from Hetalia and the other America from Hetalia…

"What the hell," were the only words that came from my mouth as my eyes widened to a full circle, "Alfred Foster Jones and Arthur Elijah Kirkland?"

Then the camera on that end shut off with a start, with screaming and curing, leaving Mary and I freaked out and Mary gasping.


	2. Kapitel 2 (German)

**Bored and I'm just gonna write this…. The last chapter looked like the color orange to me…. Don't ask but numbers, words, and documents (ex. Fan fictions) sound/look like colors to me….**

**Dunno I must be weird. Oh well, I want this chapter blue, my fav color. Orange gives me headaches. Thus far it seems blue so, let's keep it like that~!**

**Enjoy my ducklings~!**

**. . .**

It has been 2 months since that day and Mary got to the age of 16 during that time, but the fear still lingered of them coming to get us. Although a night or two ago I had a really bad dream. Of course I wished it could have been about candy land or some girly shit like that but… In the end, I dreamt about crazy crap; as always, eh?

. . .

_Basically I was in a square room. It was big enough for a crowd of 10 to 15 people to be in, but it was only Mary and I. We were wearing normal clothes and stuff, but Mary was crying on the ground. She was leaning against the wall and was sobbing. _

"_S-she's gone! T-they're all gone!" She managed to say between sobs._

_I gripped her shoulder and hugged her, "What's wrong Mary?"_

_Mary looked at me with wide eyes and tried to back away, "Y-YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED ANN! YOU KILLED HER!" _

_I looked down and saw a familiar bomber jacket and a gun in hand. Although I turned around to a wall with a wall-mirror thing; then I saw me as America, and I was covered in blood._

_. . ._

I woke with a start and kicked Mary's sleeping body off of the sofa.

"You bastard," she murmured getting up, "what was that for?!"

I hid my frown and replaced it with a smile, "O-oh sorry, I woke up and… sorry?"

Mary grunted and walked toward the kitchen. I sighed and flopped back onto the sofa. I stayed in that position until a hard knock was heard at the door. "ANN COULD YOU GET THAT?!" I heard Mary yell from the kitchen.

"SURE MARY-CHAN~!" I yelled back, getting up and walking to the door.

I opened the door and found 2 tall guys in suit and tie and sun glasses. "Herro?" I said shyly, then deciding that the better play would to give 'em the bird and slam the door in their face, so I did~!

GTFO, it was a good idea dammit.

The plan didn't include them trying to knock down the door though…

"ANN WHAT THE HELL?!" Mary yelled as she came into the room. FYI, when Mary is pissed, she's fucking pissed as hell.

I pointed toward the door and she grabbed my wrist and we took off running, grabbing only my iPhone and Mary's earphones. Hehehe…?

We managed to escape through the back door as the large men came through the front. We also hopped a few fences and ran through some dog crap but other than that, we were set~!

After a while we fell over in the Elmwood parking lot, in front of the Bath and Body Works. I was the one who looked up and made the smartass comment, which earned me a hit on the head from a random mother.

I rubbed the spot the woman hit me on and mumbled a few more curses, thank God she didn't hear, and started to poke the back of Mary's head.

"Poke me again; you will face the wrath of hell…" Mary mumbled from her position on the ground, because we had moved to the sidewalk in front of the Bath and Body Works.

Then to try my luck, I poke Mary again, running into the Bath and Body Works to hide from her (cause she was going to kill me and I knew). Then I hit a warm, living wall. I looked up and found shoulder length blond hair and a small beard, not leaving his face.

"Excuse me _mon cher_, I did not see _vous_ there~!" The man said with his thick French accent, which would make even Mary swoon, with his looks included.

Then, after realizing how close his face was to mine, I pimp slapped him and smirked, "You're Francis Bonnefoy aren't ya?" I asked, my stance trying to be taller, "'Cause I met Alfie and Artie on _Omegle_ a few months back honey!"

The Frenchman looked like he wanted to punch me for hurting his face but he looked like he remembered something when I mentioned _Omegle_.

"_Vous_ know, at a World Meeting, Alfred and Arthur said something about two girls finding out about them." He grunted, in an attractive way, "Although I thought they were making this up; turns out I was wrong~!"

He got up and put my arms behind my back, like the "SAY UNCLE" way, with one arm and with the other he pulled back my hair, exposing a lot of my neck. "_Mon cher_ you have such nice skin, pale and pearl like."

I grunted in response and looked out the window of the store and found Mary pinned down by a extremely hot Spanish guy, who I thought was Antonio Carriedo. "W-what's going on?!" I managed to say as I was lead out with the French man, still holding me the same way. "I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled out.

Francis chuckled darkly behind me and forced my head to turn to look at him sideways, "Oh but _mon cher_ _vous_ did in fact," Then his mouth went close to my neck "_Vous _knows we are real~!"

The thought of his mouth by my neck sickened me and made me shiver, after I felt a hit to my head, knocking me out.

**. . .**

**(Couldn't end it here~~~!)**

**. . .**

I woke up in a white room; Mary was at my side, still sleeping. I looked around frightened and I clutched my iron cross, I always wore. It looked exactly like the one Germany wore in the anime, hence why I loved it so much, and it wasn't a fake. My grandfather gave it to me, telling me he got it from a strong German soldier he interrogated. I missed my grandfather…

"No time to focus on the past." I said to myself as I stood up and saw a bed (which I was just on) and a video camera in the top corner of the room. I could tell those bastards were watching me so I flipped them the bird and stuck out my tongue.

I pulled out my iPhone, which got zero bars, and went to my music. I turned on _Pub and Go_ from the official character songs from Hetalia (FYI it was the England version) and stuck in my borrowed earphones. I started to yell out the lyrics and turn on the music, at full volume.

I glared at the video camera and then my iPhone then the camera again. I smirked and threw the iPhone at the camera. Thank God for _Otter Boxes_ or else, my little iPhone would've died on me. Then I thought to mock them I would yell out a laugh I knew would piss 'em off, "KESESESESESESESESESE~ I AM ZE AWEZOME ANNABETH; NOBODY CAN COMPARE~; ZUCK IT LOZERZ!" I put the earphones back into my ears and sat down on the carpeted floor, waiting for them to come in pissed.

As I waited, I took a good look at my iron cross. I vaguely remembered my grandfather telling me that I was part Prussian, which is badass, and that was all he told me. I rubbed the cross between my forefinger and my thumb, the paint was fading and all then the metal was smooth with wear. I smiled and kissed the cross, it was my lucky charm. It helped me pass all of my tests, so I kept it on at all times, other than the shower I don't want it rusted~!

I heard banging on the door and my head jerked up, toward the sound. Then a angry looking albino came in and pushed me over, pushing me to the ground to be exact. "MEIN GOTT, YOU FUCKER, HOW THE HELL TO YOU HAVE MEIN CROSS?!"

I blinked a few times and clutched my iron cross in my hand, leaving a mark for sure, "This is my cross dumb fuck! My grandfather gave it to me!" I said as he started yanking on the chain, although tears threatened to come out of my eyes.

"Like I give any of mein awesome fucks?!" Gilbert said as he pulled harder, I could almost feel the metal rip apart until he suddenly let go.

I looked up and saw a blonde German, THANK GOTT FOR LUDWIGS!

"Bruder," He sighed, holding Gilbert in a choke hold, "You don't just steal stuff that is no longer yours."

Gilbert opened his 'awesome' mouth to argue but shut it, possibly knowing that he would get killed by his younger 'bruder.'

The tears came out when I saw that the chain in fact, did break. I bared my teeth and leapt on Gilbert, strangling him "FUCK YOU; YOU UNAWESOME MAN WHORE!" Before you ask, yes, I don't like my stuff to break.

He seemed hurt by my words, cause I said a lot more than that, and then it took 3 countries to pull me off of him. I later found out the countries were Germany, America and even Russia. Aren't they the strongest or something? Oh well, it still took all of them to get me off them.

. . .

**(Last part, for this chapter, I SWEAR)**

**. . .**

I was sniffling and crying until a warm hand was clapped onto my shoulder. "You okay Annabeth?" Said a thick British accent, I looked up and saw a certain Englishman by the name of, Arthur Kirkland.

And yes I did blush, I love him. He's my favorite character in all Hetalia history! I can relate to him on so many levels…

How?

Well I can see fairies and such, I also once saw a herd of dragons. I also have been ignored for claiming I saw such things. My parents were told to put me on medication so I wouldn't see such things again… since then, I never got to speak to my friends…

I nodded slowly, "Yeah… thank you, Arthur." I smiled a fake smile, that I overuse, to him; he frowned.

"Isn't that fake?" He said with a frown, now sitting next to me.

I then let out fresh tears and hugged him, knocking both of us to the ground and cried into his chest. "Thank you for noticing" I said into his chest as I continued.

**. . .**

**Okay now I do wish I could see fairies and such… I believe in 'em though! :D**

**Please read and review! Tell your friend! And become a duckling today by following me~!**

**Panda~**


End file.
